


The Sun Doesn't Rise

by TauntingTyrant



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Death, F/F, F/M, Gore, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntingTyrant/pseuds/TauntingTyrant
Summary: It came in the night.





	1. Leaps and Bounds.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm woefully pained by the lack of Zombie AUS in Naruto. So I took it upon myself to write something. Sorry if it's a bit choppy, I'm only just getting back into the series and trying to catch up as best as I can on characterization!

They came in the night. As the residents of the Hidden Leaf slept blissfully unaware, an anomaly slipped its way through tightly sealed borders.  
  
It would be too late when they found out just what that meant.

As the sun began on it’s way above the horizon, Kakashi sat up in bed. The night prior had left him with a dreamless sleep, as if it were a silent gift to the jounin. He’d have time before he strolled into work, albeit late. The silver-haired man had all but passed out onto his bed as soon as he’d arrived home from the mission.

Staring out of the window, he watched quietly as the village began its day.

Only, it hadn’t. Strangely enough, the streets were near empty. The usual chatter of Konoha’s citizens and merchants was all but absent.

' _At this hour?'_ He would’ve heard _something_ by then.

“Hm.” Wasting no time, the shinobi dressed himself and made his way out. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop, he carefully observed the world down below. Scanning the streets of the village, he almost found it odd. In this part of the village, shopkeepers were at least making their rounds to open up for the day.

“RIVAL!” Snapped from his brief musings, Kakashi’s gaze fell on his longtime friend and rival.

“Huh?” The blue beast of Konoha landed upon the rooftop with little grace, only a sense of urgency having carried him to this very spot as quick as it had.

“We need to report to the Hokage! The situation is growing dire and she needs as many active shinobi as possible. For the love of youth, we need to get ourselves down th--”

“Gai, what’s going on?” The annoyance had crept its way into his tone. If the situation was dire, he at least needed to know what was going on and how he hadn’t been contacted before.   


“Something’s wrong, there’s been several reports of civilians and shinobi gone wild! It’s complete madness in the center of the town!” That earned a small head tilt from the masked ninja. The omen that shortly followed the brief description of the situation wasn’t comforting at all. Pushing down the implications, he took to his stance, ready to make the jumps with the fellow instructor.

 

“Lead the way.”

  
With that, they leapt into the distance, bounding toward the Hokage’s tower without reprieve.


	2. Above The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The terms are laid out, and the situation is made clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now let me explain a bit of how the timeline will work here. This is before the Pain arc, meaning it's around the beginning of Shippuden. Sasuke's still defected, and a good amount of characters are still around.

Sprinting up the walls of the tower, the two men finally made it to their destination. The endless silence across their path left the two all-but unsettled. Not only was there no one in sight; There was silence. Not even the sound of the running establishments around them rang out.

Coming through the window, Kakashi slid into the office, followed by Gai.

“Kakashi, Gai.” Turning toward both men, Tsunade made herself known.

“Lord Fifth.” The jounin utter, Gai expressing the needed formalities, only to be cut short.  
  


“I have a mission for you both. Kakashi, I understand that Gai filled you in to the best of his ability?” The Hokage leans forward, chin rested upon her hands. She’s exhausted and it shows. The doors are guarded, and everyone in the vicinity is on edge. There’s much to be said, but no one will speak up. That job has been left to their leader.  
  


“He’s filled me in enough. You need any and all Shinobi on duty, it’s an emergency.” Kakashi answers, eyebrow raised. Curiosity stirs beneath careful layers of apathy and attention. A Shinobi never makes their personal feelings known, especially not in the presence of the Hokage. He wouldn’t have any trouble with that, even as his senses felt that there was more to be shared.

Running a hand through her hair, Tsunade sighed. It was more complicated than that, and it was up to her to explain in the best terms as to why some of the Hidden Leaf’s best men were called directly to her office in the early hours of the morning. Despite Kakashi’s famed handle on himself, she saw his need for more information, as well as Gai’s own rising apprehension. The blue beast of Konoha was beginning to teeter toward the edge, fists clenched.

“Last night, there was a breach in our borders.” That piqued Kakashi’s interest. Saying nothing more, he listened well.

Taking the minimal reaction as a gesture to continue, the Hokage continued the tale of their reality.  
“Early this morning, we received reports of home invasions across the center of the village. It started with a widow’s home. She’d been asleep when a man entered her home and destroyed her possessions. The noise was enough to draw her downstairs, and as soon as she met who was inside, do you know what happened?” Her sharp gaze settled on both shinobi, expecting an answer.  
  


“Well, he must’ve attacked the poor woman!” Gai finally speaks up, fist clenched before his chest. The idea of the helpless in danger brought him a sense of anger that he couldn’t deter any longer. Eyebrows furrowed, he let out a harsh breath. These malevolent intruders would pay for their deeds, so long as he was around to assist in taking them down.

“He bit her. Ripped a chunk of her face off.” The grim tone of her voice was enough to silence even Gai. Kakashi crossed his arms, processing the information. He spoke only once, the last interruption of the reported information.

“Why?” Her eyes were upon him, understanding and calculating. This was a situation that required more than a little here-say.

“We don’t know why, only that it’s spreading. No one knows where her attacker went, only that he broke another one of her windows getting away. Her neighbors found her body mangled, and as soon as they brought back the proper authorities to deal with the situation, she stood up as if nothing happened. And she attacked them too.” The tension in her face was evident, voice growing more intense.  
  


“Reports of the same thing have started happening all over town. I’ve sent multiple squads out to deal with the problem and none of them reported back to me, or anyone else for that matter. Citizens have been instructed to board up their homes and stay inside until further news is reported. As for where you two come in, I want you and Gai to gather the Chuunin and Genin. I’ve already sent Iruka out to gather any and all the academy students. I’m putting you both in charge of evacuating sectors in the village. You two are very powerful, I understand that. But even some of our best are struggling with the situation in the center of town. We’ve already lost a quarter of our own to the struggle. If you see them, and you know they’ve been infected, do not hesitate. You’ll know if they’re bitten, or attacking you. Chaos is stirring at the center, and I’m issuing an order that you make every effort to save the civilians. Look out for the children under you, too.” With grim acknowledgement, both men nodded in understanding to their orders. The word of the Fifth was absolute, and it was their job to carry out such orders.  
  


“Be vigilant, the infected seem to have lost their sense of self. But trained shinobi still have their muscle memory to rely on, even in death. It’ll be difficult, but I have little doubt in your ability to carry out the mission.”  
  


The news was foreboding. Why any of this occurred was unknown, and the only thing that they had a grasp on was their mission. Kakashi stared grimly ahead, unable to understand or make sense of what was happening before them. Gai had lowered his head, solemn. Konoha was under attack once more, and there would be loss before victory.  
  


“Find your squads, and give them my instructions. I’ll send Katsuyu if anything else arises. You have my permission to head out. Take what you need, and move with haste.” With their orders clear, the two of them exited.

The orders were given. Now was the time to follow them.

“Gai.”

“Hm?”

“We’ll split from here. Send the tortoise if anything happens.”  
  


“Right.” Bounding in a separate direction, the Taijutsu master bellowed.  
  


“Kakashi!”  
  
  
“What?”  
  


“The powers of youth are on your side! Keep your head up, rival!” Giving his longtime friend one last grin, Gai sped off into the distance. Despite his trouble believing in his own words, inspiration was the key to team morale, he was sure of it.  
  


Left to himself, Kakashi looked to the streets below once again.  
  


 _‘Better stay on the roofs.’_ Taking note of the location, he decided to stop by Sakura’s home first. She’d still be packing for the day ahead at this time. He took off from there, weapons carefully checked and accounted for.

 

Soon enough, there’d be a confrontation.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll do my best to update consistently! I can't promise anything, but I'll try.  
> As for what happened this chapter: Tsunade explains the situation. Gai and Kakashi are in charge of gathering the younger ninja to evacuate.  
> I made the decision to keep them out of the containment crisis for the reason that it doesn't end well. These two would be some of the best candidates to gather the others to help out the townspeople without getting infected themselves. They split up for now, but they'll communicate if they feel they need to. They were partnered because the two of them work well each time they're paired off.
> 
> Also, don't worry. We'll see the main characters soon. I can't cram too much into these chapters at once.

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger! Too bad folks, it's close to bedtime and I've got school. But the hook hopefully served its intended purpose here. It's only a little bit of exposition to start up the story and let it move from here.


End file.
